Doing the Guest Room
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Cora and Robert slip into one of the guest rooms at Downton for an afternoon pleasure. Only to be found by Mrs Hughes, Gwen and Anna when they come to get the room ready for a guest. Shocking the Servants series.


Cora and Robert giggled as they slipped into the nearest room, which happened to be a guest room, to prevent them being caught making love in the middle of the hall. They had been exceptionally active lately and they couldn't keep their hands off each other for most of the day. They had been down in the library until Cora had decided to pull up her dress and straddle Robert while she rubbed against him deliciously. Cora's actions had aroused Robert so much that he simply had to have her. He practically dragged her out of the library and up the stairs, until she smacked his backside at the top of the stairs. He spun around to find his wife giggling until he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with passion. Cora recovered from her shock after a moment, trailing her hands down his chest, grabbing his arousal through his trousers. Robert then pulled his lips from hers, taking her hands, and that's how they ended up in the guest room.

With this recent increase in their terrific fun, the couple spent more hours of the day naked and together than dressed and apart. Not to mention, with all the locations they had enjoyed each other in, they were sure at least one of the maids or footmen had caught them at it. They didn't mind though, it was a symbol of their love, devotion and desire to one another. Robert ripped off his jacket, waistcoat, tie and started on his buttons to his shirt when Cora put her back to him. He pulled the buttons open at the back of her dress. As she let it fall to the floor, she kept her back to him, needing help with her corset. Robert's shirt was off before he allowed himself to unlace her corset. He stopped paying attention to her as she finished undressing. She watched her husband rid himself of his trousers from the bed, where she was leaning up on her elbows, stark naked. Robert gave her a hungry look, ripping his trousers and shoes off. He walked over to the bed, knowing Cora would want to be the one to remove his pants. She got quite angry when he did it himself. Cora grinned like a cat pouncing on Robert to pull his pants down his legs. She grabbed them and yanked them down his legs, looking almost like a child when she saw how aroused her was. He smirked at her and kicked them aside, before getting on the bed, and her. Cora ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to her's, kissing him breathless as he entered her, making Cora's back arch upward to get closer to her husband. This was so easy for them, they knew exactly how to do it.

Robert continued thrusting into Cora with everything he had. They had to make this encounter quick, yet enjoyable for both of them, he had never used her for his own personal pleasure without at least trying to please her. She was his number one priority. Cora, on the other head, could not think anymore, nor could she form any coherent sentences, she could only say single words like: 'harder' 'faster' 'deeper' 'yes' 'Robert' and 'oh'. Robert loved how he always seemed to make Cora so happy that she couldn't speak properly, let alone think about anything except him on top of her. He didn't know however, that Mrs. Hughes, Anna and Gwen were sorting through the linen closet down the hall, making sure they had everything to do the bedroom up for an unexpected guest. The trio of servants entered the guest room, and they all had different reactions to what they saw. Mrs. Hughes' jaw dropped to the floor, Anna screamed, dropping the sheets she was holding and Gwen just turned her back to the Earl and Countess who were currently naked on the guest room bed. _Don't they have their own bed for this? _Gwen and Anna both thought. Mrs. Hughes' mind just went: _Good Lord, not again. Why is it always me?_

Robert and Cora's heads shot to the direction of the door. Robert leaned forward, hoping to cover Cora's body, Cora's hands shot to her husband's rear, trying to ensure that the three women didn't see it. It was technically her possession after all, and she was a very possessive woman when it came to her husband. He was _her's_, and not any other woman's. Only her's. "Mrs. Hughes," Cora said as calmly as possible. "Please, you, Anna and Gwen, leave."

Mrs Hughes simply nodded and the three of them left the room in a state of shock. Mrs. Hughes shut the door behind her. "Now, I'm fairly sure you knew what they were doing, but if I ever catch one of you doing _that,_" she gestured to the door. "You will be sacked. Understood?"

Anna and Gwen nodded slowly. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes."


End file.
